Mochi Mochi
by Yu-B
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un petit mochi en quête d'amour.


**Hey tout le monde! Dernière fic avant mon départ en Italie (oui, été à la Hetalia cette année! XD), je suis tombée sous le charme des mochis. Qu'ils sont adorables! Hier soir je suis tombée sur un mini doujinshi dont je me suis inspiré largement pour cette fic, mais la fin m'appartient. C'était trop cute! Aller, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Le manga appartient toujours à son mangaka. Bonne lecture, et bon mois de juillet (je reviens en août pour la suite d'SOS... et pour de nouvelles aventures! Hahaha!)!**

* * *

Son maître l'avait trouvé un soir, juste en ouvrant la porte. Il lui avait semblé avoir entendu du bruit sur son paillasson et quelle surprise! Un petit mochi juste devant chez lui! Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de la bestiole mais n'ayant pas le cœur à l'abandonner ainsi dehors il l'avait pris avec lui et avait refermé la porte.

Le petit mochi était heureux, son maître s'occupait bien de lui. Il avait à manger, de quoi avoir chaud et un toit au-dessus de sa tête. Les mochis ne sont pas fait pour vivre en pleine nature et ont un grand besoin d'affection. C'est ce dernier point qui faisait défaut à son maître…il n'était pas très câlin. Il n'était pas très du tout en fait. Quand le petit mochi voulait jouer, l'humain grognait qu'il n'avait pas le temps, et quand il lui apportait de jolies fleurs fraichement cueillies dans le jardin, l'humain ne le regardait même pas. Plus les jours passaient et plus le mochi s'inquiétait. Et si son maître ne l'aimait pas? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Son maître passait le plus clair de son temps devant son ordi, quand il ne le fixait pas d'un regard très étrange…si glacial.

Un jour, pour le plus grand bonheur du petit mochi, l'humain le prit dans ses bras. Comme quand il l'avait recueilli. Le petit mochi ronronnait de plaisir, et ne vit pas immédiatement où son maître l'avait déposé. Un carton? En voilà un drôle de nid.

- J'ai fais une affaire. C'était une bonne idée de le vendre.

Est-ce que son maître savait qu'il comprenait parfaitement le langage humain? Vendre? Son maître l'avait vendu? Mais à qui? Pourquoi? Son maître ne l'aimait pas alors.

Le petit animal blanc commençait à sangloter, mais l'humain n'y fit pas attention et referma le carton, prêt à le porter à la poste. Enfermant le mochi dans le noir complet pour plusieurs jours sans même lui dire au revoir.

Tout était sombre, et personne ne lui répondait quand il appelait à l'aide. Allait-il mourir ici? Dans un carton? C'était si cruel. Le petit mochi n'avait vraiment pas de chance, c'était son troisième maître qui le rejetait ainsi. Qu'avait-il fait de si mal pour être traité de la sorte? Lui, tout ce qu'il désirait c'était un peu de tendresse.

- _A l'aide! A l'aide! _-le petit mochi se remit à pleurer, inconscient du trajet que faisait son carton à travers l'Europe.

* * *

Finalement la lumière revint un jour. Quelqu'un ouvrit son carton. C'est les yeux encore rempli de larmes que le petit mochi fit la rencontre de son nouveau maître…

_- Ah! Il va me manger! J'ai peur! J'ai peur!_

Effectivement l'humain n'avait pas l'air très aimable. Très grand, immense même, les cheveux blonds plaqués sur le crâne et des yeux bleus perçants. Une tête de celui qui est contrarié. Les grandes mains de Ludwig, car c'était son nom, attrapèrent délicatement la bestiole encore tremblante. C'était son frère, Gilbert, qui lui avait acheté un animal de compagnie sur internet. Jugeant que son cadet était trop taciturne et qu'un peu d'affection ne lui ferait pas de mal. Un animal il était d'accord…mais pourquoi un mochi? Il aurait préféré un chien, il adorait les chiens.

- Quelle idée franchement… Mais! Pas la peine de pleurer comme ça voyons, je ne vais pas te dévorer.

Comme si il l'avait compris, le mochi cessa instantanément de sangloter. Il le regardait de ses grands yeux, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

- Bon. Je suppose qu'il te faut un nom… Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour ça… -presque gêné, l'allemand laissa errer son regard, à la recherche de quelque chose, ah! L'adresse de l'expéditeur!- Italy, ça te va?

Le petit mochi se mit à sourire, un prénom! Son nouveau maître lui donnait un prénom! Il n'en avait jamais eu, ça voulait dire qu'il l'aimait? Tout content Italy sauta sur l'épaule du grand blond, lui caressant la joue comme un chaton. Ludwig resta interdit quelques instants avant de sourire à son tour. C'est vrai qu'elle était mignonne cette bestiole. Il la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer leur déjeuner, persuadé que finalement ils allaient bien s'entendre.


End file.
